


Music Camp

by LeilaKoskinen



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-21 06:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeilaKoskinen/pseuds/LeilaKoskinen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Ratliff and Adam Lambert are two schoolboys joining a summer music camp . Both are expecting to go have fun and just do their thing in music , but what destiny hides for them is bigger than what they ever thought<br/>They are both meeting the love of their lives and following the path of their dreams <br/>   This is my first fiction and summary so excuse me if I suck at this ; hope u like !!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning Of A Lifetime Experience

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction . So sorry if it sucks specially the first chapter <3 Hope u enjoy still writing the second one !

Adam couldn't keep still , he was fidgeting with everything and anything he finds : his shirt , his hair , the pair of rings on his fingers , the bracelets on his wrists , checking his eye-liner… Till he heard the door bell ring . He moved with a speed he doubted he had , opened the door and pulled his best friend into a bear hug hauling him off his feet . 

"….A..Adoumm…Adam!!...mmm need to br..breathe!", Tommy said in a suffocated tone .

Adam finally released Tommy from his death grip and straightened his shirt , eyes twinkling and shining with a sudden joy that made his heart burst.

"I'm sorry , I can't help it! I've never been this excited about something", Adam said with amusement.

"Like that wasn't obvious , now get that fucking kick ass suitcase of yours into the car hood and make sure you close it slowly . I just paid for it last time with my own money , I guess mom doesn't want to spend any more money on that shitty piece of metal" , Tommy said making his way through the living room.

"Okay ! Sure yeah , do you have enough space tho , I have two suitcases and well … a bag too" , Adam said in an insecure tone .

" Two suitcases!! Fucking Christ Adam ! Are you doing a runway contest or something", shooting Adam a glance that screamed how unbelievable he thought he was ."I got all my clothes in a back pack with a pair of creepers" , Tommy mumbled .

" Well hmm… you know I just wanted to look good and for people to like me , you know that my singing should match my look.." , Adam murmured in a shy tone .

Instantly , Tommy's eyes softened . He got up from the couch and walked to Adam with a small comforting smile . Tommy put both his hands on Adam's shoulders and whispered : "Adam , you are beautiful , in body , mind and soul . Those people will love you , anybody will . Who couldn't ?! ", Tommy searched Adam's face for anything , but that usual brightness and openess was gone replaced by something Tommy couldn't quiet place . Was it about his sexual orientation , his freckles , his overweighted body ( which isn't , but Adam the perfectionnist he is , keeps thinking he needs a smaller stomach and a leaner figure ; T-bone tho thinks he has the perfect body…)

" I don't know , Tommy . Let's just drop this , okay ?! I'll go bring my suitcases from my room" , said Adam not meeting Tommy's eyes .

But before Adam reached the first step in the staircase , Tommy's calloused and firm hand gripped his wrist tightly and turned him around.

"Adam , Adam , Adam …" , Tommy kept whispering until Adam lifted his chin and looked at him straight in the eye . And oh boy ! he wished he didn't . Adam's bright blue baby eyes looked blurry with tears he was holding back . " You are truly beautiful . Your hair is beautiful , you wanted it black , look now it's black but still as soft as it was ginger ", Tommy whispered running his fingers through the raven black locks . " Your eyes are the most beautiful I have ever seen . Going from baby blue to amber green to pure gray.." , Tommy ghosted his fingertips over Adam's eyelashes going south , lingering over the bridge of his nose to drop on that one big freckle on his bottom lip . Tommy chuckled : " I have never seen someone with lip freckles and no Adam ! they are beautiful ! "Everything in you screams beautiful from the lips of your hair to the tiniest of your toes", said the guitar player genuinely .

A few seconds ticked by and Tommy was again mushed against Adam's broad chest in a tight embrace .

Than Adam said with wonder : " I wouldn't imagine my life without you . Because you Tommy Joe are the greatest friend ever" .

Tommy rolled his eyes at Adam's sappy comment but behind it Adam could see the affect it had on him from the blush on Tommy's cheeks and the tears filling his eyes now .

"Come on ", Tommy suddenly said . "Go get those model suitcases I'll meet you in the car " 

"K " , said Adam , already hopping up the stairs .

Once everything was in place and they were seated themselves in the car seats . Adam looked over at Tommy with a huge grin on his face.

" Well , keep it Lambert ! Because we are about to have a lifetime experience in that fucking camp " , Tommy said . And yes! He was talking about a camp but not any type of camp . A Music Camp…!


	2. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the first chapter was a little bit short so there goes the second . I hope you enjoy <3

Whoever said that 'it doesn't matter where you go , but who you go with' was right . 

Despite his excitement , Adam found himself sinking into the peace of their lovely friendship . Since Tommy brought the engine to life and started the radio to find , well The King " Elvis Presley" –Always on my mind- , he couldn’t stop humming until Tommy hit the breaks and looked at him from the corner of his eye .

"Whaat ..? What the fuck Tommy Joe , Give a guy some warning " , said a scared Adam with his open palm over his heart.

"Sorry , you just pissed me off , humming to the song , just sing with him already.. I want to hear your voice , K ?" 

" Of course I would sing with him , anything to keep you from hitting those brakes in a crazy way , you nearly caused me a heart attack ." 

" Anytime , dude ." 

Adam stared at him with a horrified expression , than Tommy started chuckling and Adam rolled his eyes but he found himself smiling too than yelling : " It's on now Thomas " , ruffling Tommy's hair and singing along .

Queen , Led Zeppelin , Kiss , Aerosmith , Sam Cooke , Prince … Adam lost count of how many legends he heard on that radio , nor how many great hits he sang . One of his biggest dreams was to meet the Band Queen , he was a huge fan of Freddie Mercury , Brian May and Roger … He kept thinking about what he would say if he ever met any of them . But than a loud Tommy pulled him out of his dreamy thoughts once he started singing along a Hendrix song -Purple Haze- . Adam could imagine Tommy rocking it with his guitar if his hands weren't busy holding the steering wheel and the gear shift .

In mid-song , he looked around and suddenly there was a huge sign right before them saying in flashy lights 'CAMP' .

They exchanged looks for a brief moment and smiled widely….

After parking the car , looking around , the young musicians' jaws dropped to their feet , taking in the scenery before them .. Hundreds of others young people holding instrument cases , singing , humming , talking , filming , taking pictures .

They both noticed right after a young blond female walking up to them . 

"She must be one of the camp supervisors" , whispered Adam without looking at Tommy but keeping his gaze straight ahead and smiled softly as he she was reached their car .

"Hello !I am one the camp supervisors . My name is Ladan" , said a tender female voice .

So Adam was right ! She is the camp supervisor .

" Hi , Ma'am . My name is Tommy , this is my friend Adam ! We are so honored to be here" , said a nervous Tommy .

" Please , call me Ladan ! Well , Welcome Tommy " , than turned her head and nodded at Adam adding : "Welcome Adam , how about you guys take your cases and follow me so I'll show you around the camp a little bit " 

" M…m of course " 

"Excuse us " , said Tommy while opening the car hood and pulling everything out with Adam's help .

Right than , they lifted their bags while Ladan asked for their full names and checked her Ipad to seek the location of their room . It wasn't that far , passing a few blocks of what seemed like multiple rooms .

She finally cracked a door open ushering them inside : " Well that's that . This is your double room , you can check it out yourselves . The cafeteria is not that far . You can rest for now , have fun ."

As she turned to leave , Tommy and Adam said in unison : "Thank you , Ladan ."

" Sure ! Yeah By the way , there is a gig here tonight , some of the ex-campers prepared a few songs and they are opening for the camp this summer . You might want to join " , Ladan said looking at them intently .

" Of course , that would be great . Thank you for everything " 

" You are welcome ! Rest for now boys ! I'll see you later" , than turned for the last time on her heels and walked out of the door .

Tommy flopped down on the bed and released a long sigh muttering : " I can't believe we're here ! I'm really tired from driving but there is no way I'll rest now and miss all the shit going on outside "

"Neither I am . Let's just wash our faces and hands than change into new clothes and go ?!"

"Sure thing , Adam ."

A few hours later , Tommy found himself in the middle of a crazy cheering crowd , drinking some sort of Apple Juice cuddling in a warm and happy Adam Lambert , watching the performance .

He saw Ladan passing by them and waved at her while she smiled warmly . Tommy beamed .

Suddenly , Adam moved and Tommy looked up to see his face :" Adam , what's up?!"

"Nothing , Glitterbaby . I just need to go to the restroom , be back in a bit"

" Sure" 

Adam passed the masses of bodies and walked inside the bathroom , he used one of the stalls quickly . Than washed his hands in the marble sink and dried them with a hanged fluffy towel. 

Checking himself in the long mirror , he walked to the door and suddenly bumped into a blonde holding a camera with full force and lost his stand .

While Adam was regaining his balance , he thought who's this stupid holding a camera and probably filming in the restroom ?! Totally a freak .

But all those thoughts disappeared once he took in the features of the face before him .

The guy had short curly locks and the most beautiful pair of eyes Adam ever saw . They were big and so blue , Adam was hypnotized . 

" Sorry , I-… I didn't see you , sorry.." , the blond mumbled and Adam's gaze shifted from his eyes to the source of the sound : those beautiful pink , plump and full lips .  
God ! This guy was gorgeous…! But Than Adam regained himself and something clicked . His accent was weird but still cute .

Once Adam's mind kicked gear and decided to speak , he let out an insecure :" Hello ! It's okay , It's okay , no damage happened , my name is Adam " 

Shaking the extended hand , Sauli found himself smiling , all while replying :" My name is Sauli , yeah "

Adam was captivated by that smile . It was wide and shiny … He felt himself smiling back than realized he was still holding Sauli's hand , so he pulled his away abruptly . Which made Sauli's smile sink and the atmosphere awkward .

"Well , Sauli…" , Adam began to say to be cut off guard.

"That is not how you pronounce my name , say Sauli " , the petite blond proclaimed .

Adam tested it on his tongue quietly than out loud : "Sauli .. ". He was nervous about not pronouncing correctly again . But than his whole universe crashed when he saw that blinding beautiful smile again , he guesses his pronunciation was right .

"Yeah , Sauli .. I'm from Finland if you're wondering about the name or the accent .. , I moved here to L.A this summer and instantly my parents signed me into this camp , they thought I could have fun before school started and make some new friends "

" Well , that's cool ! I'm from L.A myself and I came here with a friend of mine . He plays guitar , I don't though , but I can sing " 

" Oh , that's great ! I don't sing nor do I play , but I'll be having the entertainment reporter type of thing role , I'll be taking pictures , filming videos , blogging , interviewing the campers… stuff like that"

"Lambert ! Where have you been ?! Did the sink swallow you whole or something ?! ", interrupted Tommy's voice , until he took in the situation : "Oh sorry , I didn't know why you were late…"

"It's okay " , Adam said . " Sauli , this is the friend I told you about Tommy , Tommy this is Sauli ."

"Hey dude , nice to meet you and like Adam said I'm Tommy" 

"Hi , nice to meet you too . Adam just told me about you . I don't mean to sound rude , but sorry I need to continue filming for now guys , I'll see you later A-…Adam? " , questioned Sauli with a faint blush on his sharp cheekbones that sliced air like a knife through butter .

Adam found himself still ogling before replying :" Of course , I'll see you around Sauli " . Than it was his turn to blush too .

"Yeah , Bye " , Sauli waved at him while disappearing in the crowd .

Tommy looked over at Adam and whispered : "Adam " . Adam was still lost in his thoughts , than repeated "Adam" a little louder but no answer was given .

Than he stepped in front of Adam , on his toes and screamed : "Earth to Adam Mitchel Lambert".

Well , at least that awakened Adam up who looked startled than replied : " The hell Tommy ?! You didn't have to damage my ears , did you ?! "

" Well , unless you weren't looking at that guy like Pygmalion looked at Galate . Excuse me than".

" He's beautiful , isn't he ?!" 

Fucking dreamy Adam ! " Of course he is , let's get you a seat and watch the end of the show , you looked like you saw some kind of Fallen Angel ".

Well he kind of did . Adam smiled stupidly at that thought.

Later , Adam was still watching the show but not seeing . He was still thinking about that Finn . Yeah maybe , things will work for him this time .

*The following day*

 

Adam walked into the cafeteria looking like a rock God ! He had an inch platform boots with leather pants and jacket and a Queen tee-shirt , while Tommy wore his creepers , skinny jeans and Metallica vintage shirt himself .

They were having a typical American breakfast : bacon , fried eggs , orange juice… .

Surely , the happy Adam was eating with great appetite and listening to Tommy talking till he saw the lovely Finn or Sauli . Yeah , let's just call him Sauli . 

Tommy was about to make a comment when he heard Ladan's voice into the mic .

"Morning Campers !! Welcome to your second camp day ! I hope you are enjoying your breakfast . I just have an announcement to make . Please all of you head to the master camp stage at 10am , the band members will be chosen right there ! Good luck meeting your band mates ! The choices are random though ! So you excited ?! "

Everybody cheered loudly , too loud for morning time .

Than Adam turned his gaze to where Sauli was standing but he was no where to be found . Shrugging helplessly , Adam gulped down his orange juice and stared at Tommy : "Ready ?! "

" Hell , yeah ! "

Once arriving at the master stage , a lot of names were selected and new band mates introduced themselves to one other . Than a lovely girl wearing tights and a cute short dress stood on the stage and Tommy heard the selector say :" well , Ashley ! Let's see who are your band mates ?! "

She nodded towards the guy enthusiastically .

To his utter surprise , Tommy heard his name , than Adam's , than two other names .

They all headed to the stage and shook hands with each others . By the time Tommy shook Ashley's hand , he blushed furiously red and Adam eyed him a teasing look . Tommy just coughed and ignored him .

They were asked to leave the stage , get to know each other and even if lucky enough start rehearsing .

The oldest looking guy said :"My name is Isaac Carpenter , I'm a drummer "

"I'm Brian London . I play keys" , spoke the other one .

" And I'm Ashley Dzerigian , I play bass " , she said smiling  
.  
Tommy looked at her long enough for her to meet his gaze , smile sweetly and nod at him .

He could feel his hands sweating under her gaze and his cheeks burning , unable to speak , but than by some gift from the universe , he regained his ability to use his mouth properly and greeted her nodding along the way to the other guys who didn't seem to notice his weird attitude :" My name is Tommy Joe Ratliff but just call me Tommy . I play drums , keyboard , bass and guitar . Since you guys are here , I'm more than pleased to play guitar ."

The others smiled at him and looked intently at Adam who smiled back and introduced himself : "I'm Adam Lambert and I sing . Tommy is my best friend so I'm lucky enough to have him in the band as well ."

Everyone muttered their agreements than decided to hang out till lunch time .

The day actually went by a blur , they were surprised to find a lot in common with each other . They ate lunch together , singed , played , danced and talked some more .  
Later that evening , Isaac and Brian went separately to their rooms while Tommy walked Ashley to hers .

At least , he was less sweating and blushing now every time they exchanged eye-contact .

He stopped at her door step and muttered in a shy voice :" Today was fun….hm.. ammm..", looking at everything but her till finally met her gaze and smiled nervously :" I'll see tomorrow I guess ."

"Yeah , tomorrow sounds good ."

Even in the dim light , Tommy could notice the coloring of her cheeks . Was she really blushing too ?!

Feeling more relieved , Tommy spoke : " yeah .. so Good night and sleep tight . "

" You too , Joe " , she spoke teasing and kissed Tommy lightly on the cheek before getting into her room .

T-bone stood there for a while than walked to his room himself , all the while smiling like a fool .

The rooms weren't that far so he when reached his and Adam's . No light was peeking from the room and no sound was heard . So maybe Adam wasn't back yet . But where was he ?!

Well , the universe must have made Adam's meeting place THE BATHROOM !

Because , while Adam left Tommy and his new band mates heading for the bathroom , opening the door he spotted a half naked Sauli and nearly lost his mind .

Sauli's body was amazing , toned and muscular with a beautiful tattoos adorning his chest and arm .

While Adam ate Sauli with his eyes , suddenly the nice upper chest was covered by a shirt and Adam snapped his face up to meet Sauli's eyes .

Sauli was flushing red , clearly feeling uncomfortable .

"I'm sorry , didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable , your body is just … Gorgeous ."

Sauli was taken back , his body was what …?! He knew his tattoos were kind of cool even though some people found them too mushy , he liked them . But he never liked his body , he thought his torso was too long and his legs way too short , coming from Scandinavia he had the whitest skin . 

" Gorgeous …really ?! " , replied the Viking .

Adam couldn't believe his ears . Was Sauli really insecure about his body or was it Adam hallucinating or was he probably just testing Adam ?! . Whatever was the answer , Adam made sure he spoke his mind openly .

" Yes , it is beautiful " 

" Thank you , I'm sorry for this awkward situation in a public camp bathroom . I was just drying my shirt after pouring accidentally soda on it . So I'll just put it on and leave , sorry again " . 

Sauli went the hand-dryer and took his still damp shirt and put it on . The white tee-shirt was damp so it clung to his skin like a glove which made Adam stare some more at his upper body lines . Than something snapped inside his head .

" No , No Sauli ! TAKE IT OFF ! " 

" I beg your pardon ?! Adam , what is it ?! " 

" It's really chilling outside and if you go out wearing that damp shirt you will surely get sick ." 

"Oh , Thanks for your concern . But I don't exactly have a choice , I'll just go quickly to my room and change ."

"Oh ! Wait ", said Adam , taking off his leather jacket than his shirt and than it was Sauli's turn to stare . 

But Adam quickly handed his shirt to Sauli . " Put that on , it's still better than a damp shirt , I'll just put my jacket on my bare skin , I'm kind of used to leather so it's okay "

Looking nothing but cute and petite in Adam's large shirt , said Sauli : " Thank you , Adam so much "

" Sure , would you like to get out of here , this is the only place where we meet ?! The bathroom or what ! Want to smell some fresh air , the cafeteria's smell of different foods makes my stomach lurch right now "

" Yeah , sure . Whatever makes you comfy Adam " , responded Sauli with a genuine smile . Than they were out .

They sat on a bench facing a beautiful garden . At first , it was awkward to start a proper conversation but once Sauli started talking about his home back in Finland and some of his past experiences , Adam found himself cracking up and laughing his ass off .

They talked about everything and nothing . 

Their speech stopped for a second and Adam felt Sauli shiver .

" Are you cold ?!"

" Yes , a little bit Adam , but thanks a lot for the shirt , it's really warm ."

" Bullshit , I couldn't let you walk outside with a damp shirt ."

" Yeah " , Sauli muttered in the quiet of the night now .

Adam slowly leaned in and Sauli did the same . 

Once they were a few inches apart , Sauli dropped his gaze to Adam's lips , full , soft-looking and plump . They were really pretty , as Sauli was about to kiss him , he noticed a freckle !

Yes ! A freckle on Adam's lip . He chuckled softly .

Adam's brows furrowed lightly . " Sauli ?! What it is that makes you laugh ?! "

" Sorry , Adam . But you have a lip freckle ."

Adam suddenly pulled away . Sauli felt his heart sink . Did he say something wrong ?!

" Adam , I'm sorry again ! I just …"

But Adam cut him off . " No need , Sauli . I know it's freaky !" 

" What the hell Adam ?! Are you serious ?! " 

Adam was shocked and a little bit worried that he pissed Sauli off . But than the Finn continued :" Adam , it is so cute ! A lip freckle really really cute ."

Adam's expression mirrored shock and than amusement .

" Thank you , Sauli . You're truly sweet " , said Adam beaming .

But that smile soon faded away , he thought if Sauli found the lip freckle cute , what about the freckles covering his whole face and body ?!

"Adam , what's wrong ?!"

"I'm sorry , Sauli . It's just me … ." Adam's eyes stung with tears . He was never open about this to no one except Tommy who knew him forever . " Maybe we should call it a night ."

"I'm sorry if I ruined the mood , Adam . I'll leave you to it , maybe talk to you later ."

Sauli started walking away but Adam startled him :" Sauli !! Waa-waait ! "

" What , Adam ?!"

"It's not you , really it's me . I just don't like my freckles , that is all "

"Adam , it's one freckle and I said it was cute "

" Sauli , it is not only one freckle , there is more , all over my face , I cover them up with makeup and all over my body too , I can't help it "

Sauli looked thoughtful for a second than whispered :" Why ?! Freckles are really cute . I like them ."

" Well , maybe they're just not cute on me ." 

Than Sauli walked up to Adam , sat beside him and put his hands on Adam's leather covered chest .

Adam gulped audibly once Sauli's thumb and forefinger found the zipper .

He looked at Adam's eyes intently as if he was asking for permission . All could Adam do is hold his breath and stare back .

Sauli took that as an invitation and pulled Adam's jacket zipper down to reveal his chest .

Adam waited for disgust or some similar emotion to set on Sauli's face but none has .

Sauli just leaned in and Oh ! Softly kissed Adam's freckles and pulled his head up , probably wondering what the hell he was doing .

Adam gripped Sauli's biceps . " Aren't they ugly ?!"

" No , Adam no ! They are just freckles and they are cute ! Even if they were scars or burns or anything else , none of them would have the power to make you ugly . Look at your broad chest , shoulders and back ." Sauli accentuated each by running his hands on each .

Suddenly , he was pulled towards Adam's face by the back of his neck , till he faced Adam's freckled lip again and smiled . " See , Adam ! It's beautiful "

He leaned in and softly kissed that one freckle .

But before he could pull away , Adam crashed their mouths together and kissed Sauli deeply .

After what looked like forever , they pulled back panting . Their gasps echoing through the silence of the night . Sauli stared into Adam's darkened eyes and wondered if his were the same .

Than Sauli spoke first :" Wow , that was my first kiss ."

Adam's eyes widened than softened when he replied : " You were my first , too ."

Deciding it was late and that they should call it a night , Adam walked Sauli to his door , and hugged him tightly before whispering good night and giving him one last peck on the lips than headed to his own room .


	3. Broken trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter of the fiction . I hope you like ! xoxo

Adam's POV :

I couldn't sleep that night ! I was barely holding myself from waking Tommy's sleeping figure and telling him everything that happened . But he looked tired and today was a long one .. Just as I remembered that , tiredness suddenly seeped in my bones and I felt my eyes closing .

"Adam ! Oh !! Take me in your mouth please…." … Sauli was beautifully moaning and I couldn't help my eyes squeezing shut but than I opened my eyes not wanting to miss his sexy figure , only to see Tommy , my best friend and band mate staring at me with wide eyes .

I immediately realized that I was dreaming . But Danm ! That was one hell of a dream ,I slowly started remembering the arousing dream until Ratliff slapped my forehead.

"How many times do I have to keep yelling your name for you to get back from Wonder Land?!"

"I'm sorry , was I being loud?!"

"Were you being loud ?! You were moaning your head off ! Did you dream of some porn video or something , man?"

I looked at Tommy sheepishly till he rolled his eyes at me.

"You dreamed of that Sauli guy! Oh lord , you met him for a couple of days and you're already dreaming of him . Oh man !"

"Hey , shut up ! Enough talking about Sauli for now ! Let's get dressed and join the band . So by the way did you walk Ashley yesterday ?!"

"hmm.. Yeah I did , yeah Adam."

It was my turn to roll my eyes .

"Falling hard , TJ! You met the girl for only a day and she makes your face color that nicely . Hmmmm for a gay dude , I never knew how much of strength girls had on boys , but luckily my best friend seems to make me realize it."

"Shut up , Lambert ! Get your ass in the shower and dress up . My stomach is growling and I won't be waiting for you ."

"Whatever , T-bone ! But I know your dirty secret now." I said winking than taking a towel and heading for the shower.

Once I was dressed and headed to the cafeteria Tommy was walking right by me , my eyes fell on a huge board on the door that said 'Campers' schedule ' . We approached and started reading . It announced that the competition night was two weeks far and that the band practice started today .

By the time we had breakfast and joined the band . We all started writing together and composing music . The day was really long , long enough that I could sleep standing !The band was feeling the same . I excused myself first hoping I would see Sauli .

I headed towards the bathroom but da ! C'mon universe ! We weren't meeting there again . And I was right , no sight of him was seen . Than I walked to the garden and I saw him interviewing a bunch of musicians , I guess they were a whole band , each was holding a different instrument , except one of them . He was a short brunet with big brown eyes .

Sauli saw me first and waved at me , I approached them and smiled.

"Adam , this is 'ICMI' band . This is Chris Allen the lead singer."

"Hi ! Guys , I am Adam Lambert , I'm a lead singer myself of Trespassing band."

"Oh ! That's cool ! So we're kind of in competition than." , said Chris with something dark in his tone , something like venom.

"Haha ! Sure , tho I'm here to have fun and do what I love hmm Music." 

"Well at least that makes one of us.", he replied.

His whole band was checking me from head to toe and shooting me death glares . Than they left.

I turned to see Sauli standing there with his mouth hanging open . Than shook his head and said :"Well , that was awkward."

"I know right ?! I have no idea how people can be so mean and hateful."

"Yeah ! It's the way it is ! What a mad world." He said thoughtfully . In two heartbeats , his face lighted up . God ! That smile will be the end of me . " By the way , what are you doing here ?! I thought you were rehearsing with your band! And Trespassing is a nice name!"

"We actually didn't discuss the name but none of us has something particular so I guess they'll be okay with this name , it just popped in my mind . As for the rehearsing part , we decided to call it a day and I came looking for you." I admitted shyly.

"Oh! That is nice ! Thanks for coming , I'm actually filming videos for the camp , we have our personal contest thing . So we all have to make this type of documentary about the camp including interviews and gigs."

"Well , that's awesome !! Really , I'm sure you will do just fine, so you're basically interested in photography."

"Yes , I am ! I have some Tutka videos on Youtube in Finnish but I used to do them with my co-host and dear friend Katri , so no more Tutka for now." He replied almost in a sad and nostalgic tone.

"You're really good , I'm sure you'll find yourself something else."

"Yeah.."

"So you want to grab a drink or maybe we could go to my room and talk some more."

"Of course , Adam . Just let me pack my camera and material."

"Need a hand ?!"

"Yeah , Thanks."

We packed quickly his filming tools and headed to my room.  
I opened the door for him and smiled sweetly . We entered the room , just in time he spoke :"Isn't Tommy here ?!"

"No , he's probably still hanging with Ashley." 

"Ashley ?!"

"Oh yeah , sorry. Ashley is our bass player."

"Aww! That's cool , so what do u want do to ?!"

"Maybe watch TV or play video games ?!"

"I'm addicted to Candy Crush!! So let's just watch TV or I won't stop playing!!"

"Haha ! Sure , let's put some movie on , rather than Tommy's scary horror ones . Do you know Velvet Goldmine ?!"

"Nope , is it a movie ?!"

" Yeah , my favorite , wanna watch?!"

"Sure , yeah."

And just like that , I was sitting with Sauli watching Velvet Goldmine . As much as I loved the movie , I couldn't stop watching his face ; the shades playing on his blue eyes , each time the scene and the lightning changed . I really wanted to reach out and touch him . But than I regained myself . Maybe not touch him but I'll just put my arm around him . So that's that , I did and I smiled when he leaned into my side too , and smiled sweetly without taking his eyes off the screen. 

I was in awe of his beauty . He had eyes to kill for with long blond eyelashes that rested on his cheek when he blinked . I could see he had a small nose piercing too . And those lips that I kissed . I couldn't believe that I kissed Sauli yesterday . They looked as delicious as they tasted. 

The feel of his body against mine felt right , so right , he didn't belong anywhere else.

After a while , I heard T at the door . "Hey Adam , oh Look what the cat dragged in!" I hated that fucker. "Welcome Sauli ."

When Sauli didn't reply , I thought for a second that Tommy's teasing bothered him but when I looked down at him . He was far from bothered , just heavily asleep.

"Oh , he must have slept during the movie" , I murmured as not to awake him.

"Well , that I can see." 

"Tommy , stop it seriously , he only slept while cuddling with me." And I look down at him again and smiled.

"Since he puts that joyful look on your face or whatever it is , I tolerate it than."

"Thanks , you're the best T-bone." 

"Sure , gonna put him to bed ?!"

"No , I think we'll just sleep here."

"Okay , I'll fetch you a blanket."

Later that night , I was lying with Sauli in my arms with an arm of his around my chest and our fingers entwined together , I never felt this peaceful while sleeping and I was hoping the best for tomorrow.

 

The sun was peeking through the window and caressed my face softly.  
I opened my eyes and literally smiled at the sleeping angel in my arms , I kissed his forehead and let my lips linger there , until he opened his eyes.

"Morning." I mumbled.

"Morning." He replied , kissing my neck softy but than he stopped ." Shit , Adam ! Did I sleep here , I'm sorry you had to sleep here and leave your bed . I wasn't intending to sleep but I was so tir…"

I have to admit he was super cute and rumbled from sleep , specially when he was babbling but I've had enough so I leaned down and brushed my lips against his . And yeah , that worked because I managed to shut him up completely . I felt him smile against my mouth than whisper sorry.

"It's all good Sauli! I enjoyed sleeping here , I sleep better holding someone and you fit just perfectly. But it is still early so how about we go back to sleep some more , I'm sure today will be as long as the previous ones."

"Yeah, sure. Let's cuddle some more." He said and than blushed once he realized what he said. "Adam , I mean…"

I found his rambling a nice excuse to taste his luscious lips again so I kissed him once more ."it's okay , I know what you mean and yeah Let's cuddle some more."

He just smiled and leaned into my chest some more getting comfy , all I could do is keep that goofy smile on my face.

When the sun rose higher , I leaned against Sauli's ear and whispered :"Sauli , baby , wake up .It's time for us to start our day."

"Yeah , sure . Can I use your bathroom?!"

"Of course , Sauli . I'll go wake Tommy up , he's a heavy sleeper."

When we were all dressed and ready , I said goodbye to Sauli and gave him a small peck on the lips than each headed towards his daily duties.

As I sat with Tommy in the cafeteria , I thought it was finally time to talk a little more . We've been so busy these days that we didn't chat like usual. So I broke the morning silence :"How was yesterday ?!"

"I love our new band yeah . I hang out with Ashley , she's a very cool girl . Did you notice we have the same haircut and the same two-toned hair ?! That's a lot , dude."

"Yeah , that's finally the universe setting you up with someone."

"Shut up , what about you and Sauli?!"

"He's really cool , we watched Velvet Goldmine but than he fell asleep . But he's great guy , I seem to never get enough of talking to him."

Tommy frowned slightly ."Be cautious , Adam! You have a really big heart and I don't want anyone to get advantage of you. Not Sauli and not anybody else. Okay ?!"

"Sure, Tommy . Thanks for your concern but you are right. We're taking baby steps anyway."

"Now that's my man!" . We shared a high five and ate the rest of our breakfast.

After that , we met the band and I discussed the name with them , they seemed to utterly love it.

When we were on our way to get our instruments and start rehearsals , we met Chris and his band.

"Well , Adam ! Morning , Looks like this is your 'trespassing' band." Ushering to trespassing with his hand sign.

"Yeah , hey Guys." I said turning to my band."These are the ICMI band members and this is Chris , the lead singer."

"Hey , guys!" The band members cheered each other until Chris spoke :"Well , see you later , or at least in the final contest." 

He moved out of the way and his band members followed looking at us suspiciously.

We held their gaze until Tommy spoke :"Something is fishy in there."

"I know , dude .They are freaky." Spoke Isaac .

Everybody muttered their agreements and went inside to get the instruments.

We managed to write a couple of songs together and since our band's name was Trespassing . We thought of making a song called Trespassing too . We mainly took inspiration from the 80's disco funk style , and added some great touches to the song , all the instruments were heard loud and clear , we made sure of putting something special so we ended up adding some clapping to the chorus..

We were sure the song was going to be a success . But we still had some work to do and thought that we could make another song with such an attractive name .   
We thought for a while but than decided to leave it for the moment . Once we started playing and laughing , one of us stopped and said :"Omg , we're totally Cuckoo!" 

"Haha ! I'm wearing Coco Channel myself." Ashley said and we all burst out laughing.

Than I had an idea ! "Guys , guys , why don't we call the song Cuckoo?!"

We all looked at each other and decided to make it happen.

Later that afternoon , I went looking for Sauli again , I found him in his room unpacking.  
"Hi , Sauli!"

"Oh , Adam . Welcome hmmm I'm still unpacking , you know . I didn't have much time to do so once I arrived , Ladan gave me a crazy schedule so I'm still working on that."

"I could see that . How about I help you a bit?!"

"Aww , you always do , saving me for the night cold by giving me your shirt , helping pack my camera yesterday before heading to your room , and now this ! You are too sweet to be real.."

And yes! The 18 years old boy I was started blushing . Well at least if I still had ginger hair , that would've matched my face . I shook my head and focused on what he said than whispered :"I am real."

He smiled sweetly than ushered to his suitcase on the floor . I started taking his jeans and shirts out of it and placing them some in the dresser , some in the small one-door closet . Till my eyes fell on something blue , sparkly shoved at the bottom of the bag . I slowly lifted it and found a CORSET!

"A—Adam , where did you find that ?!"

I was too shocked to answer his question . Well I was gay too and I had a corset myself but stuffed somewhere at the back of my messy bedroom closet but to bring it to a music camp . The idea was just odd .

"Hey , listen it's nothing freaky or something , I just thought about having a shoot with someone wearing drag and I bringed it , I have no idea what was I thinking." Sauli took the corset from my hand and threw it somewhere.

"Sauli , don't . I wear drag myself , you know … I just didn't expect that."

"Really , Adam ?" I could tell he was surprised by the way his eyebrows arched till they nearly reached his hairline . "How was it ?!"

I suddenly felt shy again ."Well Tommy took the pictures , they were cool tho so yeah."

"Oh my god ! Adam I have a great idea if you approve !"

" Oka—y Sauli ! Enlighten me." I said confused .

"Adam ! You could wear drag and I can photograph you. Since you already feel comfortable in it . I promise the pictures will stay private and I'll edit them personally , okay.?! Please say yes , pleaaaaaaaaase ?!"

As much as I was feeling uncomfortable , how could I say no to him ?! He had those puppy eyes on and that cute set of his shoulders with the most innocent attitude but than he was a stranger and I shouldn't trust people that easily.

"Sauli , I'm sorry but I…". I didn't get to finish but noticed the way his face paled , I felt guilty to put that look on his face . I felt like I just kicked a puppy. All right , I hope I won't regret this later .

"Okay, Sauli I'll do it". Again , I didn't manage to finish till his eyes were full of that excitement and giddiness . "But in one condition".

"ANYTHING , Adam ! Anything".

"Okay , make those two conditions : first of all , the pictures need to stay private , whatever happens you need to keep them until you work on them or edit them or whatever you call that."

"Of course , Adam . I would never cheat you".

And how could I not believe that genuine tone than I added ."And secondly , I eumm I—I want you to-to go out on a date with me ." Letting the sentence fall open as a question.  
Sauli just giggled and hugged me ."Of course ,Adam . I will , was wondering when you will ask ."

"Haha , so when will we start the shoot?!"

Sauli looked around than his eyes gazed right back at me with a naughty glare . Oh ! I knew that look.

"Let's start now ?!". I fell silent , looking at him unsure . He just smiled and probably took that as a Yes.

"Yayyyyyyyyy Adam ! Let's get you in some corset and fishnets!".

So it actually took like a half an hour to get me into the outfit . I was surprised by how much of a drag lover he was . He had fishnet stockings , a skirt , a corset , as see-through shirt and a pair of 4" inches heel slutty stripper boots .

I went to the bathroom and changed . I did my hair and makeup . Once I finished everything I looked back at mirror and Man ! The person looking right back at me was surely not me or was it ?!

My hair looked raven black and soft ! I rimmed my eyes in black Kohl which made the blue pop out and match with the bright blue corset . The leather skirt hugged my ass tight and my legs went on forever in those fishnets and heels . Legs any girl would die for . I looked breathtaking but still so feminine which wasn't me at all . I trusted Sauli so it was okay to do this.

I got out of the bathroom and his jaw hang open , it's like I could hear the wheels turning in his head looking for something to say.  
Satisfied with his shock , I just posed on the couch he got ready for me below the faint lights . 

He shook his head than started snapping pictures , we were all silent at first until he started mumbling " so good Adam . Turn your head for me a little bit , that was perfect ! Lift your leg a bit more ! Let me focus on that tear in your stockings…" . I could feel myself melting into it , until Sauli said "yeah Make love to the camera , baby !" I blushed bright red but he seemed to hum and like it ! Well I was dressed in drag so a blush had nothing on the heels or the corset that hugged my upper body tight making it slightly difficult to breathe.

"Gorgeous , Adam , You can get changed!".

I started walking to the bathroom when I heard Sauli call me :"Adam!".

I turned facing him .

"Thank you so much for this !".

I smiled at his sweetness and walked to him , I hugged him long and hard , I could feel his hands clutching at the corset's straps so I pulled back , looked at him in the eye and than kissed him .

The kiss was different from our first , it was hungrier , dirtier and totally more passionate . I could feel an approaching boner but when Sauli rubbed up against me from his denim pants onto my thin leather skirt . I pushed him against the wall and let him ride my fishnet covered thigh. The sounds he was making were so obscene and filthy I could only feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge of the pleasure his hands , mouth and sounds were causing me.

After a minute of rocking against each other , I felt his hands grab my ass tightly and his lips go slack , and a light wetness on my thigh . Holy Fuck ! He just came and he looked breathtakingly beautiful lost in pleasure with a pained expression on his face . And that was it ! I came myself hard and fast my vision blurred for a few seconds . Once we started getting down from the afterglow . We winced slightly at the stickiness and decided to take a shower.

We were staring at each other nervously but fitting into the small shower was funnier than all . So we enjoyed washing each other up and laughing , totally breaking the awkwardness's ice. 

After that , we dried our hair and got dressed , I heard my stomach make a weird sound and blushed .

But Sauli only laughed it off . "Looks like someone's hungry . But I am too so let's just go to the cafeteria and see what we can find."

I nodded in agreement . We made sure first all of the cross over items were hidden very well before we got out . I felt something weird at the bottom of my stomach , I tried to remember if we forgot something but than I threw that intuition at the back of my mind . Let me just enjoy this evening without over thinking anything . I have always been hard on myself , analyzing , questioning …

I can just relax for the moment .

 

That evening was amazing ! We ate , talked and laughed , I wished that day was endless but back to reality , we both had to rest and prepare for tomorrow . But if Tomorrow meant a second chance to see Sauli I was more than happy to oblige .

I slept peacefully and happily with a small smile on my lips .

 

*The following day*

Adam's POV :

I woke up this morning with a great appetite and a cheerful mood . I took a shower , got dressed , did my hair and woke Tommy up . He was surprised to see me that happy but he cared . So he just smiled and hugged me tightly before getting ready himself .

Just as we were heading for the cafeteria , everybody was giving me weird looks , really weird and disgusted ones . I shrugged them off and looked at the floor .  
Tommy seemed to notice too because he suddenly stopped and turned around , he dared anyone to look at us and everybody turned their heads and minded their own business . I smiled warmly at him , people sometimes can just be weird .

Reaching the door , I stopped dead in tracks .

What was in front me was the last thing I ever expected .

A huge picture of me in drag , from yesterday's photo shoot , hung from the ceiling .  
Everybody turned to look at me and muttered :" Here comes the fag…" , "Hi there , buddy ! Where's your skirt?!" , than one of the boys lifted a banana and said : " want some ,queer?!" . And everybody laughed at me.

I couldn't hold my tears back and I ran out of the café before Tommy could follow me . I hurried to my room , shut the door than entered the bathroom and shut that door too .  
I collapsed on the floor , hugged my knees tight to my chest . Sobs and gasps started shaking my whole body from the force of my tears . All I could think of is 'Why would Sauli do this to me after I trusted him ?! Why would anyone take advantage of him that way ?!'


	4. Angry Angry Tommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if I'm procrastinating chapters for this fic!   
> I'm writing others ...

I was in pain. My heart shattered to pieces . I couldn't stand the fact that it was Sauli ! Sauli did this to me. I couldn't believe it for a second. I didn't get to gather my thoughts until a I heard a loud thud. Oh Tommy must have shoved the door hard enough to open it than he knocked on the bathroom door."Adam! Open the door, I know you're in there . Open the fucking door or I'll break it down." 

I knew that Tommy was relentless, he wasn't muscular but he wasn't that weak either! So I crawled on my knees and opened the door for him. I could see the shock settle on his features from where I was sitting, I'm sure he noticed my bloodshot eyes. As if his body couldn’t hold itself up anymore, he collapsed on his knees on the floor like a sac of potato.  
"Adam, shhhh! It's okay, it's okay honey! I'm here, I have you I'll put you back together!"

So I just allowed my body to act as it shall and cried, cried and cried some more. Once my sobs went from loud to silent. I looked up at Tommy to see his cheeks bright red and wet than I realized that he was crying himself.

"Tommy..."

"Adam, I'm sorry baby that happened to you , you don't deserve it ! I'm so sorry, I couldn't stand seeing you like this so my stupid eyes just watered…"

I couldn't believe my eyes, Tommy never cried , ever, emotional was not his cart to play.

And suddenly he asked,"Adam?!".

"Yeah."

"The only pictures in drag of you have always being taken by me and as far as I remember, I never took a picture of you in a fucking blue corset ! Would you tell why on earth you were in that thing?!

And that one was a sensitive cord he taped on, because tears suddenly threatened to fall , he seemed to notice that . "Adam, Baby boy, please don't cry, just tell me who took the pictures."

There was no point in lying to T-bone, he'd find out sooner or later."S…-Sa-Sauli !".

I saw the realization set on his face and his brownish Bambi eyes widen in shock than narrow in determination.

"That fucking Fucker… Oh he's so dead by now, better start fetching him a grave..!" Tommy got up in time he let out those words. I barely held him down by wrapping my arms around his thighs, still on my knees.

"Tommy, don't be silly, please . You know that will solve nothing, I was such a pussy, trusting a stranger with photos of me in drag, just ..just s-stay , okay?! I need you here." I said with such a vulnerable tone.

Tommy finally detached my arms from around his thighs and helped me get up than he put to bed and cuddled with me. I couldn't sleep at all actually but then he started murmuring . "It's going to be fine, just sleep for now. Everyone will know the truth sooner or later… For now, rest ! Tomorrow is always a second chance. I'll be here, I'll always be here , ….". It's that whispered comforting nonsense that lulled me to sleep and forget everything for a while. Yeah that was nice!

 

Sauli's POV:

I woke up in the morning, feeling all happy and wanting nothing but to meet Adam again but I knew better. We both had rehearsals and I needed to finish the contest video first.  
Walking to the cafeteria, I feel everyone's eyes on me smiling , questioning , welcoming….!

Did I save a pet or something that made them look at me that way?!

I pushed those thoughts away and went inside.  
My heart sank! It was Adam's yesterday drag picture, big and focused, hanged from the ceiling.

Oh! What's that?! I couldn't think enough until Kris came to me.

"Morning Sauli ! You've done a really good job revealing the freaky gay. I bet he enjoyed those heels."

"What the fuck are you talking about?". I was clearly losing my temper really quickly and skin was flushing red.

"Oh! We all know you have great skills as a photographer! I say you really put them on showcase this time. And that focused and large version with that frame and those shades…! You are truly talented."

"I didn't. I di… ." Wait! Wait a second, I took those pictures of Adam but I didn't publish or even edit them. I went straight to bed after getting back to my room." But –but who did this?!" .I muttered to myself in voice no louder than a faint whisper.

"Whatever, dude . I have some shit to do now. Thanks anyway for that, it worked for me quiet perfectly actually." Said Kris winking than started going away.

The camera! I forgot my camera after the shoot! I left it in my room, someone … someone …and Oh ! It's not someone, it's Kris ! The one and only….But Adam won't believe that, will he?!

Fuck, where is Adam ?! He was usually here by now unless … unless he already saw this. No sign was of him nor Tommy!

That feeling, beyond guilt that hit my insides . All strength left my legs, all color vanished from my face . But I had to see Adam, I looked around the whole camp! Was I dumb or what?! Well I guess I'm really blond! He's probably in his rooms crying his ass off.

When I approached, there was dead silence but the door was cranked open. I walked in slowly to see an angry Tommy cuddling a sleepy, tired, crying, exhausted, devastated… Adam.

All those thoughts stopped forming in my head because Tommy looked up and the whole band rose from the couch they were sitting on.

Than Isaac lunched himself at me." Listen I might not know Adam long enough, but what you've done is the lamest and shittiest thing a person would ever do. You are disgusting."  
"I can't believe this Sauli ! Why would you do this to Adam...?" Ashley spoke.

"Guys, listen to me please, it's Kris….. I...". 

"Oh bullshit! Now just because that fucker shares those death glares, doesn't he's responsible for that, quiet blaming other people on something you've done." Brian stated.

Than Tommy laid Adam's head on the pillow and came closer till our noses were barely touching, as if we're about to kiss . "I would have punched you right in the face, right here, right now! But Adam is asleep and there is no way I'll wake him from his sleep to see your ass getting beat up. And we have a respecting lady so I guess today turned out one of your lucky ones. But let me get straight to the point. You'll come near him again and I'll make you hurt. I've watched enough horror movies to make it look like an accident but still make it slow and painful. Now turn around and head for the door or I'll smash your head against it. My temper is fading away." Tommy hissed in a dangerous low tone.

Tommy was a nice guy, so for him to address me this way , I knew I've done some pretty serious damage. But it wasn't my fault either, was it?!

Well, Sauli that wasn't time for you to think of that because Tommy is furious as a bull now so just drop it.  
And yeah, That's what I've done, turned on my heels and leaved .

I couldn't do anything for the rest of the day. I just hoped Adam was okay and waited till the new day dawned.


	5. Making up

Adam's POV:

I woke up and just felt dead. I didn't see, hear or talk to Sauli for a few days at all. But on one morning, I walked to the cafeteria and saw people all staring at something suspended from the ceiling again.

They already saw mine, did they keep it just to laugh at the fag or what, what was that? When I approached, I saw Sauli!

Well not Sauli but a picture of him in the same outfit I wore that day. He even wore a skirt but the same heels and corset. I felt my cock twitch! He looked so hot in these, hotter than I did.   
Kris came out of nowhere and said. "Look! You do match now! He's just a little whore, we thought he could be just a little different but not really."

I hated Sauli for what he did to me but I still loved him so I actually moved so quickly, punched Kris and said. "You don't get to talk about him like that so zip it."  
Everybody looked at me in shock. I never hit a guy! But danm, he pissed me off. 

I growled and walked out quickly, I had to find Sauli now. I went to his room but he wasn't there. 

I looked for him everywhere until I remembered where we sat that day, on that bench in that garden, he must be there. 

And he was.  
Still in the same clothes, he looked exhausted, bags under his eyes and his red lipstick smudged. He looked like he just had sex. I walked closer, I'm sure he heard footsteps because he said. "Leave me alone! I don't want to talk!"

I bit my lip to stop from laughing and sat down next to him, he just looked straight ahead. I started taping my foot, I could see stress and anger rise up on his face, I was sure he's gonna shout or push me but when he turned around to, he stopped mid-track.

"Adam…" His eyes were so blue, open and vulnerable. He looked so sad and broken.

I couldn't stand to see him like that, I just tossed my pride aside and pulled him on my lap, hugging the shit out of him, he kept crying and sobbing, I just held him through it.  
He lifted his head after a while and stared at me than spoke: "I am so sorry, it wasn't me who published the picture, it was Kris, I am sure Adam! But than I couldn't stand Tommy threatening me, I really didn't care about it, I only cared about you so I decided to do the same, this one I did publish it myself. I wanted to feel what you felt and no, it's not a nice feeling. I'm also grateful for the fact that you are here holding while I'm crying, you are always here for me, I wasn’t when you were breaking down because of me…"

He just kept talking, I let the words sink in and enlighten my heart but than his lips were too attractive to let them move that way merely talking, I wish they moved against mine that way so I did that.

I kissed him, shutting him fully, my hands found his face and waist. His found my waist and hair. He was squished against my chest, I had an arm around him and he did too.   
We kissed until we were breathless, when he pulled away. A look of shame appeared on his face than spoke again. "Adam…I'm…"

I pressed my finger against his lips and cursed lightly, his lips were hot, swollen and wet. I fought the urge to slip my finger inside his mouth or to lean down and kiss him again and said. "It's fine, you are forgiven. By the way, you rock the corset better than I do."

Sauli finally smiles and my heart does another flip in my chest. "I just want you to know that I would never cheat you, I love Addy."

"I love you, my baby! How about you kick ass with your video and I kick 'em with my performance at the night's contest."

"Looks like we're gonna kick a lot of asses."

"Totally." I finally claimed his mouth in a kiss again.  
I wish I could see us from up the sky. Two bodies collided, Sauli in my lap, our arms around each other, our lips devouring skin and other lips too.


End file.
